Lightening and Thunder
by LexusGirl
Summary: Brittany and Alex's life in college as they tackle their relationship, college life and a new threat that is hell bent on destroying everything they've worked for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Brittany_

"_Kiss me so we can see if we still have it. 'Cause you own my heart, my soul, and everything else in between" _

I lay back on my bed, a textbook perched on my lap but of course I wasn't reading it I was too busy thinking about him. I touched my lips briefly wishing he's lips were back on mine.

"Who's the guy?" Lexie's voice floats across from the other side of the room to mine.

"Hmm" I glance up at her not really registering what she's saying.

"Who's the guy your thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh…my boyfriend"

Lexie leant up on her bed. "Ooooh tell me"

"His name is Alex and he's starting here studying chemistry" I glance up at her a grin on my face. "Our class"

"Oh my, you kept him quiet!"

"We just got back together"

"Back" She exclaims.

I tell her, almost everything. I leave out everything about the gangs because I really don't want to be thinking about that, plus although Alex would hate to hear me saying this; I just did not want her to know.

I should be past with this obsession of having the perfect image but yet I can't help it myself.

"Oh my, your are so lucky" Lexie told me.

"Wanna see a picture of him?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I chuckle throwing my mobile to Lexie who catches it. Yes, I have my boyfriend as my screensaver, all the more to stare at him.

"He is so cute. Freaking gorgeous"

"Back off" I joked. "He's mine"

"Lucky" She gave me a dreamy smile, I threw the pillow at her causing her to laugh and throw it back. Before I know it, were in the middle of a pillow fight.

I've known Lexie for just a few days and we have got on considerably well in just that short amount of time.

Thing is; she's great. I couldn't have wished for a better roommate unlike my best friend Sierra's who roommate is, as she says it 'a nightmare'.

"Hey guys" Dave, comes in without waiting for a knock or nothing. Dave is one of Sierra's friends from High School who I happen to just hit it off with. "Wanna come and do some crunches?"

Sierra glanced at me.

"Why not?" I shrugged. It wasn't like I could get any reading done with Alex on my mind but I can definitely pull weights.

"Besides Brit can tell you all about her boyfriend that she has been keeping quiet" Lexie grinned.

"Oh yeah" Dave raised an eyebrow.

I groan but really I don't mind repeating mine and Alex's directors cut story, the more I can talk about Alex the happier I am.

I never used to work out at the gym not till everything with the gangs happened ever since then I just wanted to be stronger, I guess. So I started working out and I tell you, it feels great.

Plus, Alex likes to work out so that's just one more thing that we can do as a couple.

At the gym in the college we decided to have a race of who can pick up the most weights. I just think about Alex, about seeing him again that I end up pulling the fastest weights which Mark and Aaron are not happy about being as Aaron is a wrestler and Mark who's worked out his whole life.

"It's love" I told them with which they responded with rolling their eyes while Lexie put her thumbs up at me.

We moved on to the rest of the equipment but I was pretty wiped out from the winning the race which Mark and Aaron cheered up over that I took a break.

"Baby what you doing here?"

I glance up seeing Alex; I jump to my feet as he slides his hands around my waist. "I work out now, didn't I tell you?"

"Mujer that's hot"

"Is this Alex then Brit?" Just as Alex goes to kiss me Mark interrupts.

"Yes. Alex meet my friends" I pull him towards them and introduce him. The thing is introducing your boyfriend to mainly guys at the gym leads to him ignoring you for them which is what he did.

Sierra had given up by then too so the two of us watched the guys while she informed me that she had a crush on a guy also working out there called Brad.

Now, I immediately didn't like him and I had no idea why. He was pretty good looking and was just joking around with his friends but I had a sense of something distrustful about him.

I smiled at her of course, commenting on his looks but inside I was saying _stay away from him!_

I didn't often have these feelings; the last time was when I first met Chuy. I shivered. "Okay Brittany?" Alex glanced back at me from the treadmill, stopping jogging.

"I'm fine Alex" Secretly pleased that he could tell something was not.

Alex frowned and hopped off, coming over to me. "Something's up

Querido, you going to tell me"

"Not here" I mouth whispered to him and he nodded humbly.

"Something wrong?" Sierra nudged me.

"Nada" I shook my head, after all how could I tell her that I had a weird feeling about the guy she liked. I couldn't quite well say that, we had only just become friends I was not going to ruin that.

I held Alex's hand on the way back to the dorm. "I wish you were coming back with me" Alex trailed his hand down my arm.

"I would but I need an early start" I kissed him. "And I know I won't get one with you"

"Nope you wouldn't" He grinned.

"And now I have to go" I reached for the doorknob.

"The weekend maybe? Stay with me?"

"I like the sound of that"

"Yeah?" Alex kissed me his arms winding around my waist. I tugged his face closer to mine smashing out lips together.

I was hoping that he'd forget about what happened at the gym because I didn't want to bring Chuy up again now that it's all in the past but Alex is not one to forget.

"What happened earlier?" He asked twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. "That you didn't want to say in front of everyone else"

So I told him; I had no choice. And you know what he said: "probably nothing"

Yeah, probably nothing.

I wasn't happy that he just passed it off as nothing. Did he not believe me?

I don't know if Alex noticed that I left him peeved, probably not.

I went into the room and collapsed on my bed. I had been tired before but now I was fully awake.

This was ridiculous. Classes haven't even started and Alex has already pissed me off.

**A/N: Ah okay I read the perfect chemistry stories and quite liked them so I decided to write one carrying on from the book with Alex and Brittany at college. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Alex _

"_You promised to hold on to me tightly like letting go was the end of the world" _

Brittany was off with me and I had no idea why. I thought things would change now; our relationship would be like everyone else's but I was so obviously wrong.

I was starting to like University even though I missed my family especially hated not being there to steer them from the gangs where Carlos is heading in that direction from what I gathered on calls to my mama.

Me and Brittany had the same classes in which she ignored me in all of them so I planned to confront her after them but she ran away before I could.

What did I do? I constantly wondered. I couldn't think of anything that I had done.

"Girl problems?" Brad Jenkins, one of three friends I had made nudged me as I walked across the grounds.

"Brittany's ignoring me"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"You must have done something think"

"Okay"

We sat down on the green lounging against a tree. The sun was boiling hot so we lay back feeling the sun's heat on us as we looked up at the sky.

"What are you looking so depressed about?"

I snapped my gaze up to meet Spikes. His name was not Spike, it was George Atticus Malone which he hated and I couldn't blame him so he developed the nickname Spike.

"Why does he look depressed?" Brad asked squinting up at Spike.

"Because he doesn't look happy"

"You telling me that if someone doesn't look happy then their depressed?"

"Yes"

"How do I look now?"

"Angry"

"I'm not angry, I'm confused"

"Shut up Brad no one cares" Spike slapped the back of his head and looked down at me. "So what's wrong Alex?"

"Brittany"

"Man what did you do?"

"Nothing! Why must I do something?"

"Girls don't get mad at us for no reason"

"I'm going to phone her" I searched my pockets for my phone but didn't find it there. "Shit, I think I left it back at my place"

"Don't phone her man. Go see her, have make-up sex" Spike grinned.

"Thanks for the advice" I humoured Spike.

"Oh come on" Spike nudged me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't tell me it's not a perfect opportunity to do so?"

"Unless you haven't done it yet" Brad added with a shrug.

"It's not that"

"You're sure?" Spike asked.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Really?"

"Yes I and Brittany have done it loads of times"

"Oh really Alex?"

I just froze. Spike gasped and Brad looked on with widen eyes.

"Brit I?"

"Save it Alejandro"

Ouch, I winced, my full name.

"Later guys" I told my friends and then sprinted after Brittany. "Brit please"

"Leave me alone"

"No Brit" I clutched her arm swinging her around towards me. Her eyes instantly showed fear, fear aimed at me. I let her go and took a big step back. "Brit" Was all I could say.

She didn't say anything to me or look at me she just walked away.

I went in the opposite direction; I could not believe myself that I had done that. To see Brittany scared of me terrified me more than anything.

I couldn't for the life of me understand what was happening; Brittany and me didn't fall out over nothing, Brittany wasn't scared of me she had been scared for me but never at me. To make it worse we were on the first fucking day of classes.

It was drawing evening now, the sun was still as warm but starting to fade bit by bit. I grabbed a protein shake, shot it back and then headed for the gym.

I was angry, at myself, at Brittany so instead of hitting someone I went to the gym.

It felt really good to hit out of anger especially when the anger wasn't directed at a person. It didn't matter that I felt good hitting, it mattered who I hit.

**A/N: I'm glad that people like this. Because I had 4 reviews I updated, sorry for taking a while my muse wasn't working and for the shortness of this chapter (737 words), I promise next one to be longer.**

**Next chapter I'll put the rating up because of the sex scene that will be coming then or should I write the sex scenes separate I dunno, help please?**


End file.
